


All Alone Together (A Twisted Weaknesses Vignette)

by Viridian5



Series: Weaknesses [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack Fic, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-13
Updated: 1998-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need a little time alone with ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone Together (A Twisted Weaknesses Vignette)

**Author's Note:**

> Fox means well, but... this is even more twisted than usual, folks. When I told Te about this one, she kept gleefully exclaiming, "This is so sick, so WRONG!" Fair warning.
> 
> Beta-work done by the ever-amazing Te, our future empress.
> 
> I got the information on that intriguing Japanese law through an article in _The Village Voice_ about a new sextoy shop in New York City called Toys in Babeland. If it turns out to be wrong, I was misled!
> 
> Happy birthday to Laura, who stepped in on the last two parts of the Tangled String "Grace" series when I desperately needed a beta. Cheers, luv! Don't do anything I wouldn't do...
> 
> Takes place in the "Weaknesses" universe sometime after "[Weaknesses III: The Price We Pay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335)" and in the "To Have..." sub-universe after "[To Have, to Own, to Hold V: Fault Lines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4344)" but isn't directly in either story arc. You don't need to be familiar with the "To Have..." series to follow this story, but it wouldn't hurt. It would certainly do wonders for my ego.

I was looking over the store's video collection when Fox said, /I understand the need to beat off, Mulder, but these stroke flics are _so_ repetitious./

Sometimes Fox--one of the other personalities--seemed to have an almost physical presence. Right now, I could almost see him standing behind me, peeking over my shoulder, occasionally going up tiptoe then down again in an expression of a kid's boundless energy.

//It's not like I rent them for the plot, Fox,// I answered. //I already know how they end.//

/It's so mechanical. Stick tab A into slot B./

//They do the job.//

/I hate to tell you this, Mulder, but real women's breasts don't stand up like that. I'm afraid you're warping your sexual development./

//What sexual development?// It didn't come out as light as I'd hoped it would.

/You should get out, Mulder. Meet people, form relationships. I worry about you./

//I did that. It was Alex Krycek. I made a big mistake, and I'm not repeating it.// I remembered a brief time of joy, followed by bitter self-recrimination. Alex Krycek--killer, thief, spy, traitor, and the only lover _I_, as opposed to Fox, had ever known--had led me around by my dick, and I had gone along with it. The things he made me feel scared me. I hadn't seen him in months.

/He cares about you. I know he does./

An almost uncontrollable wave of malice shot through me, making me want to take Fox apart about his recent relationship problems with Daniel Pendrell. Make Fox hurt as badly as I did... He was starting to trust Pendrell again after the disastrous party they went to a few weeks ago, but the kid still seemed unusually subdued. I could feel the words coming, about how a relationship certainly hadn't made _his_ life better, not recently. My own conscience and a pleased purr of anticipation from William stopped me.

Hell if I would make William happy by hurting Fox.

//I made a mistake with Krycek. I'm not going through that again.// I could feel Fox wanting to ask something and trying to find the nerve. Damn, he must have sensed how close I came to ripping into him. We inmates could do that sometimes, even without putting our thoughts and feelings into words. //What is it, Fox?// I asked as gently as I could.

/Would you... would you let me take care of you?/

//"Take care of" me? What are you talking about?//

/Let me make love to you./

//WHAT?//

/It... it would be like phone sex, only more interactive and without the credit card./

//And without the phone. And with one of my other personalities touching me like a lover... Aren't we insane enough?//

/I'm sorry. You're right. It's a stupid idea, but you've done so much for me, and I love you, Mulder, and I hate seeing you so depressed and alone.../

It hurt seeing Fox's self-confidence at such a low ebb, and I still wanted to strangle Pendrell for what he'd done, drunk or not, sorry or not. For months Pendrell had been doing so much good for Fox, loving him unreservedly, making him happy, even enabling him to mature to the point where Fox felt less like a child and more like an adolescent.

Then that damned party... The insecure lab rat got drunk and lashed out in a spray of venom and with a slap. Just like our father...

Once Pendrell sobered up, he tried to put things right--I'll give him credit for that--but, much as Fox still loved him, it would take time for Pendrell to regain his trust and for Fox to regain confidence in his own instincts. What that bastard had done threw us all for a loop.

What would it hurt to try to make Fox happy?

//I'll give it a try, Fox, but I won't make any promises.//

/Really?/ Fox felt like summer sun in our mind.

//Really.// I could feel William trying to swim up to the surface to protest, but Fox and I slammed him down.

I left the store and walked home in a daze of terror and anticipation. Fox bubbled along, planning quietly to himself. Every once in a while he'd reassure me that if I didn't like anything he was doing I'd only have to say so--at any time--and he would stop.

He knew my problems too well. In the past, the moment a lover started to take control of the situation or ask me to do something, I would flash to Dad, go into fugue, and let Fox take over. Only Alex had gotten around that, made love to _me_ by letting me set the pace...

I felt a sharp pain and put thoughts of him aside. We had been wrong for each other from the start, but I still missed him... and hated myself for it. Getting involved with him had betrayed everything I knew I should hold dear.

Once we were inside the apartment, I sat back and let Fox take control. It always amazed me how he moved our body so much differently, more gracefully and with more of a youthful spring.

He did a thorough sweep of the apartment for bugs. As frustrating as it was, I appreciated his good sense. No way I'd want what we were about to do on tape. He found one audio bug, crushed it, and flushed it down the toilet.

Fox went to the closet and pulled out a box, but not before his fingers stroked lovingly across the cool stone of the small angel statue Pendrell had gotten him. /You probably won't go for this, but I thought it was worth a try, to show you what some of your options were./ He opened the box and pulled out one of the oddest things I'd ever seen: an electric blue plastic wand that had the small figure of a cat at one end.

//What the hell is that?//

/A dildo. I was going to spring it on Danny./ Fox laughed. /Well, not "spring it," really. He mentioned being curious about the whole thing two months ago. Then the party happened, and I forgot about it entirely./

I couldn't help staring at the... thing in fascination. //But why does it look like that?//

/It's Japanese. In Japan, it's illegal to sell anything that's shaped to look like a penis./

//You're kidding me.//

/Nope. It's so goofy looking, I figured Danny wouldn't find it intimidating./

//And you stick that--//

/Oh, c'mon, I know you've used your fingers./

//I've never inserted a foreign object in there.//

/Uh.../

//You know what I mean!// Fox started to giggle hysterically. //What?//

/It's Japanese! It _is_ a foreign object!/

//Sometimes I really wish I could smack you without hurting myself.//

/You know you think I'm cute. If you don't want to use it, that's fine. I didn't really think you'd agree anyway./

I couldn't help staring at the object we held in our hand. It looked like some kind of demented toy, unthreatening, a good introductory piece. Sometimes the depths of Fox's thoughtfulness still surprised me.

I couldn't help the surge of curiosity and heat that went through me at the thought of trying this. Before Krycek, I hadn't really understood what I'd been missing. Jerking off--the only form of sex I could previously deal with--and putting yourself in the hands of a lover who enjoyed experimenting were two entirely different things.

//Let's give it a try.//

/Cool! Ride 'em, Mulder! So to speak./ He took the cap off the tube of lubricant, observing me carefully to see if I'd freak out. When I didn't, he smiled.

Fox put the... toy and the tube down on the table near the couch. He toed off our shoes and kicked them across the room, giggling at my protests. I thought he would immediately strip us down, but he instead lightly massaged our scalp first, fingers dancing the tension away. It felt oddly good. I should have known Fox wouldn't get me off with a quick jerk. I settled back for a long seduction.

His (our? No one had ever invented the right pronouns for what we are) nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the suit jacket but still managed to luxuriate in the texture of the fabric and the cool hardness of the buttons. Trust Fox to force me to appreciate the sensuality in things I did every day. He even made me notice how it felt as he slid the jacket off us. He flung it at the coat stand and did a small victory dance when it draped perfectly.

/Yes! Two points!/

//You're a nut.//

/Sometimes you feel like a.../

Fox slowly pulled the shirt from our pants, then started to unbutton it too, running his fingers up and down our chest and teasing the nipples to hardness as he did so. I whimpered, and our pants became more and more uncomfortable. He tossed the shirt off next, followed immediately by the undershirt, undulating shamelessly all the while.

His hands played over our chest, mostly our nipples and ribs. As I felt the scars under our fingers, I wondered what Pendrell thought of them. My quest for the truth had left its marks on me. Fox's thumb skidded over one ragged scar on our hip that made him smile. He'd gotten that one for us defending his life and honor in a bar fight. A broken bottle had left a wound that required fifteen stitches. I almost killed him myself when I returned and found out.

Fox's hands finally slid over the fabric down to our groin, stroking and pulling our cock. Of course he knew exactly how to touch this body. I moaned and tried to force him to take off the pants _now_. He grinned, settled on the couch, and took off our socks. My moan had as much frustration as anything else in it.

/You'd feel ridiculous doing this in your socks. Trust me./

//As far as I could...// Then Fox unbuttoned the pants and put his hand right into our boxers. I bit my lip at the shock of sensation, the practiced grip on the throbbing heat of my shaft. I felt the pleasure of the touch and the soft silkiness of skin.

/Still complaining?/

//Hell, no...//

Fox wriggled out of the pants and underwear far more gracefully than I would have before continuing his assault on our cock. The combination of his hot hands on our front and the leather of the couch rubbing against our ass made me insane. It frightened me a little to feel him losing control of our physical reactions, too, unable to prevent our hips from bucking into our hands, but it felt so good, so good it hurt, so intense I almost wanted him to stop...

/It's okay, Mulder. This is what happens with sex. Ride it./

//It wasn't quite like this with Krycek!//

/Krycek is one of the world's all-time great lovers, but he doesn't know exactly what you want to feel the moment you want to feel it. I do. Do you want me to stop?/

I felt the strain in him. He didn't want to stop, but he would if I asked him to. It gave me the feeling of control I needed. //No, keep going.//

While his right hand kept stroking and pulling our cock, the left slid down to play with our balls. I sobbed and closed my eyes, drowning in pleasure. I would never be able to touch myself like this.

I felt Fox's presence so strongly, I could almost imagine him as a separate person doing this to me. My unraveling mind created a mental image of him, as I thought he looked. I saw him wearing all black: tight jeans, tight T-shirt, high boots that laced all the way to his knees. He had an all too apparent hard-on and a mischievous gleam in his bright green eyes. I imagined him in his mid-teens, but with the proportionate body of an adult instead of the gangling awkwardness of an adolescent. He looked like a younger, prettier me--

/Hey, leave the nose alone! It gives us character!/

//If that's what you want to call it. Damn, you're jailbait. I could get arrested for this.//

Fox laughed. /I'm glad to hear you're getting into it./

I gasped when the hands that toyed with my balls moved lower and started to circle the... I writhed shamelessly. I wanted to explode, but Fox's grip on our cock wouldn't let me.

/I think you're ready./

He took his hands off our body to squeeze some slick from the tube but quickly brought one hand back to restrain our cock. When cool, slick fingers entered me, I squeaked from the cold and the oddness of it but soon moaned when Fox found and stroked a spot that brought flashes of color and pleasure. He started to thrust his fingers in and out and moved our hips in a way that made each assault deeper and more profound. Everything perfect, just the way I needed it. I could barely think, just make begging sounds.

Fox sounded barely coherent himself. /Do you... do you like that?/

How could he ever doubt it? //Yes!//

I could feel him melting into mindlessness under the sensations, but he removed his fingers and reached for the dildo, slicking it with more lubricant. /Are you ready?/

//Please...//

He positioned the cool plastic, then stroked in, impaling me. Thoughts of how Krycek had felt doing this to me briefly intruded until Fox started to move the dildo, letting his arms rub up and down against our cock with each teeth-rattling thrust. I wanted it thorough and rough, and Fox gave it to me, each ruthless thrust as hard and deep and fast as I wanted. I could almost swear I felt the details on the little cat figure that topped the shaft.

I couldn't think. I felt every nerve in my body vibrating in ecstasy. It almost hurt it felt so good. I think I screamed Fox's name. I know I saw lights as I finally came in a rush, then passed out.

When I returned to consciousness, I heard someone banging on the wall. I felt incredible. I also thought that I wouldn't be able to get off the couch unless someone lifted me off with a spatula. Sticky, panting, my heart racing, I slowly descended from the endorphin peak Fox had brought me to.

Fox purred sleepily in my mind. If he had been a separate person, he would be snuggled up against me right now. I felt a deep pang of regret that he wasn't and couldn't.

/You were so good... so good.../ He gently pulled the dildo out and set it down on some tissues on the table. He must have felt the edge of the sense of loss thrumming through me because he asked, /What's wrong, Mulder?/

//We can't-- We can't ever do that again.//

/You didn't like it./ Fox tried to let me dance around the truth, save myself, but I wouldn't let him.

//I liked it too much. I don't know if anything could ever compare to what you did for me. You'll ruin me for normal sex.//

No one else knew me this well. No one else could touch me like this. This would drive us insane if we kept at it. Well, more insane.

/So you're not going to live like a hermit after all?/

//I can't make any promises.//

/Just you thinking about finding other people is a start. I want the best for you, Mulder. I love you./

//I know, Fox. I love you too.//

 

### End


End file.
